


Знамение перемен

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Подумать только, они выжили. Подумать только, они победили Мор.Подумать только, Морриган и правда им помогла.
Relationships: Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134





	Знамение перемен

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9945838)  
> Фиктобер #8: “I’m not doing that again”.

Когда Архидемон пал, прямо на них хлынул хаос.

Их отбросило мощной волной энергии от поверженного дракона, и Алистер не сразу смог встать, так ударившись головой, что перед глазами потемнело. Но кое-как перевалившись на бок, он приподнялся на локтях, оценивая недавнее место битвы, и вздохнул с облегчением.

Элисса была жива — он видел, как она оправляла доспех, только-только поднявшись на ноги. Винн тяжело опиралась на посох в нескольких шагах от него и выглядела нездорово бледной, но всё же стояла на ногах.

На крышу форта прибывали солдаты во главе с Эамоном. Подумать только, они выжили. Подумать только, они победили Мор.

Подумать только, Морриган и правда им помогла. К слову…

Алистер сел, оглядываясь вокруг. Морриган видно не было, хотя он мог поклясться, что в момент энергетической вспышки она стояла совсем рядом с ним.

Вспомнилось, что он слышал в её прощальном разговоре с Элиссой у ворот города. Он не подслушивал. Просто случайно уловил обрывок.

Морриган собиралась уйти. И она правда сбежала?

Он поднялся на ноги. Солдаты обступили останки дракона и стоявшую рядом Кусланд, и никто даже не оглянулся в его сторону. Алистер обернулся и понял, что с крыши был ещё один выход помимо того, откуда они пришли.

Сам не зная почему, он бросился вниз по узкой лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Глупая затея, обругал он себя. Если Морриган собиралась уйти незамеченной, уж никто её не…

Он добежал до поворота в крытый переход и тогда увидел её впереди. Она шла решительно, но не очень быстро.

— Морриган! — крикнул он, бросившись следом за ней. Ведьма замерла, вытянулась, как струна, но обернулась не сразу.

— Ах, ну что ещё, — откликнулась она с досадой, хотя и без явственного раздражения. Повернулась, окинула его прищуренным взглядом и — кажется — неслышно вздохнула от облегчения, поняв, что он был один. — Алистер, — сказала она привычным надменным тоном. — Не надо меня останавливать. Я сказала, что уйду, и я ухожу. Кажется, ты был только рад?

— Подожди минуту, — он перевёл дух. Пошарив в ворохе своих смешанных эмоций, он вдруг понял, что не особо радовался её уходу. Просто было… пусто. И как-то странно. В любом случае, после прошедшей ночи и её странного, непонятного тёмного ритуала, оставившего столько вопросов, вдруг казалось неправильным дать ей уйти вот так, без лишних слов напоследок. — Я… только хотел… — он запыхался после боя и бега следом за ней, но, наверное, ему мешало собраться и высказаться не только это. Алистер неловко улыбнулся. — С Архидемоном всё… вышло по плану?

Её лицо как-то неуловимо переменилось. Взгляд — взгляд стал каким-то добродушно-снисходительным.

— Было бы очень неловко узнать, что Архидемон на самом деле просто переродился в другом порождении тьмы, — добавил он с неуверенным смешком, ведь Морриган не поторопилась ответить.

Она тихо хмыкнула.

— Архидемон _был_ повержен. И ты выжил. И Элисса выжила. О чём это говорит?

— Ты… — он невольно перевёл взгляд на её живот. — Ты что-то почувствовала?

Морриган закатила глаза.

— Да, меня обожгло как огнём, а потом вывернуло наизнанку и снова обратно, — с сарказмом отозвалась она, но затем вздохнула, тряхнула головой и ответила серьёзно — с усталым нажимом, так, что нельзя было ей не поверить: — _Да_ , Алистер, всё _получилось_.

Её ответ вызвал только ещё больше невнятных вопросов. А, и ещё и головокружительное, уводящее из-под ног землю облегчение.

— Я… — снова начал он прежде, чем определился, что хочет сказать. Морриган подняла ладонь.

— Не надо больше об этом. Ты знаешь всё, что тебе нужно знать, и мы вряд ли с тобой ещё когда-нибудь встретимся. Давай простимся на этом.

— Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, Морриган, — всё-таки нашёл он нужные слова.

Она моргнула, как будто ожидала совсем не этого. Алистер воспользовался паузой, чтобы сказать ещё:

— Не знаю всех твоих причин, да это и не важно, ты в любом случае сделала это больше для Элиссы, чем для меня, — ты же меня ненавидишь, — сбивчиво продолжил он и в конце издал очередной неловкий смешок, — но я хотел сказать, что относился к тебе хуже, чем ты того заслуживаешь. Вот, — он замолчал и кашлянул. — Вот что я хотел сказать. _Спасибо_.

Морриган помедлила, отвернулась. Затем качнула головой, так и не глядя на него.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, Алистер, — наконец сказала она. — Никогда не ненавидела.

Он не нашёлся, что на это сказать.

— Алистер? У меня к тебе одна просьба. — Морриган посмотрела на него напоследок и легонько кивнула в сторону, откуда он пришёл. — Не говори ей, что дал мне уйти.

— …Ладно, — растерянно согласился он. Ведьма благодарно кивнула.

— Долгого и успешного правления, ваше величество, — произнесла она, чуть склонив голову, и он был удивлён, не услышав в этом ни капли яда.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя тоже всё будет… хорошо, Морриган, — отозвался Алистер, чувствуя себя совершенно неловко. — У вас… — он замялся. — У вас обоих.

Она ушла, больше не оглянувшись.

*

Он вернулся на крышу форта со странной опустошённостью, пришедшей на место боевого пыла, и только он переступил последнюю ступеньку узкой лестницы, вокруг его шеи обвились руки.

— Алистер! — во всех чувствах выдохнула Элисса, крепко сжимая его в объятиях. — Мы справились! Мы победили!

Осознание накрыло его второй волной — и в самом деле, вот он, живой, и она, живая, и впереди у них — празднование победы, и коронация, и женитьба, и целая жизнь впереди. Он стиснул её в объятиях в ответ. Поверить было _невозможно_.

— И правда, — только и сумел выдохнуть он, потому что что-то в горле сжалось.

— Где ты был? — негромко спросила Кусланд, отстранившись, заглянула ему в глаза, будто почувствовав, что его что-то глодало. — Ты видел Морриган?

Алистер помолчал, помня недавнее обещание.

— Я пошёл искать её, — наконец сказал он и опустил взгляд. — Я её не нашёл.

Она печально вздохнула, прижалась к нему снова, на этот раз положив голову ему на грудь, вовсе не обращая внимание на то, что доспех был забрызган кровью.

— Я боялась, что она так исчезнет, — тихо-тихо призналась она. Алистер похлопал её по плечу, помедлил и стал просто поглаживать её спину.

— Но мы победили Архидемона, — напомнил он шёпотом ей на ухо. — Мор окончен.

— Уж я надеюсь, — с пылом согласилась она и потянулась к его губам за поцелуем. Затем она негромко фыркнула и наморщила нос: — Я сделала всё, что было в моих силах. Если уж это ещё не конец… Святые коврижки Андрасте, я такого больше не повторю.

— И не надо, — устало рассмеялся Алистер, чмокнув её в лоб. — И не надо.


End file.
